


The Usual, With a Twist [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The West Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, the Stargate program goes public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Usual, With a Twist" by Tallulah_Rasa.</p>
<p>"A Stargate/Atlantis/West Wing crossover, in which the program's going public and various high-IQ people are called upon to deal with the ensuing complications. It's my usual thing: angst, fear, single-mindedness, a loss of hope, a sense of alienation, some moments of friendship, a few thoughts about the importance of keeping an open mind, and -- of course -- the wonders of fresh fruit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual, With a Twist [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallulah Rasa (Tallulah_Rasa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Rasa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Usual, With a Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873041) by [Tallulah_Rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Rasa/pseuds/Tallulah_Rasa). 



Length: 18:00  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20usual,%20with%20a%20twist.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! I had so much fun recording and editing this. Grumpy!Toby is my favorite, closely followed by Troll!Daniel. Thanks to Tallulah_Rasa for giving me permission to make this into a podfic!


End file.
